Foam party
by PurpleMidfielder
Summary: Hiroto and Midorikawa have watched a movie which wanted them to throw a foam party. Will they get permission? Will their friends help them? And most of all.. Will the house stay in one piece or... Read and you'll find out. YAOI


Ohayo minna! this is a story I made with the help of User - PonytailGirl - She's awesome!

DISCLAIMER I don't own Inazuma eleven nor the characters.

This is my first story, so don't be harsh on me pleaseee !

* * *

Chapter 1: Asking permission

Hiroto's P.O.V  
'Geez.. Why don't we have parties like that at our school..'  
I thought when I finished the movie I was watching with Midorikawa.  
It was about some teenagers organizing a foam party at their school.  
"Hey Hiroto-kun.. I want a party like that too.." He suddenly said.  
"Glad that we were thinking the same thing!" I said happily.  
"We can ask father for his permission! And then Hitomiko-nee to help us with things!" He said with a huge smile on his face.  
"Yeah let's go!" I said, and we went to father.

Midorikawa's P.O.V  
we walked away from fathers office and i said: " Glad that he gave us the permission for the party!"  
"Now we have to find people who'll help us to organize the party." Hiroto said.  
" Maybe we can ask Burn and Gazel-sama?" I said.  
"Yeah and Heat and nepper-kun!"  
" And Desarm and Ulvida-sama!"  
" Should I ask Burn, Gazel, Heat and Nepper?" Hiroto added.  
" Fine by me! Then I'll ask Desarm and Ulvida-sama." I said.

Hiroto's P.O.V  
I started to walk towards Gazel's room and knocked on the door.  
But no answer.. And suddenly I heard Gazel scream something..  
"Burn! Not now! GET YOUR HANDS OFFA ME!"  
I stormed inside, but my eyes immediately widened.  
I saw a trapped Gazel and a smirking Burn.. Both half naked..  
I just stood there.. Blushing like a maniac and finally said:  
"D-Did I just ruined your moment.."  
" N-NO!" They both yelled.  
" I wanted to ask your help, but I-I'll just.. Leave.." I said and walked away.  
When I closed the door Gazel started to yell. Again.  
" YOU IDIOT! " Then I heard a whack followed by a cursing burn.  
I laughed and walked to Heat and Nepper.  
I knocked on Nepper's door, but no answer here either.  
Should I just walk in and hope there aren't going to be awkward situations again.  
I just gave it a chance, and walked in finding a kissing Heat and Nepper on the bed.  
For the second time this day I stood there in shock.  
When they noticed me they broke their kiss causing Heat falling of the bad and both blushing hard.  
" EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?" Heat said in anger, while Nepper , still blushing, nervously watched at the ground.  
I grinnend and said: " Sorry, but I heard something so I assumed Nepper would be here.. Alone" when I said that last word my grin became bigger, Heat's got redder, and Nepper became more nervous.  
"YOU- …" Heat said.  
"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to help Midorikawa and me to throw a foam party' I asked " But I'll come back later…"  
With that said I walked out of the room 'Geez I hope Midorikawa has more luck ' I thought while scratching the back of my head. But I do was glad they all got together.. Finally!..

Midorikawa P.O.V  
When I was At Saginuma-san his door I knocked but didn't get any response.  
I decided to knock again and the walked in finding nobody in the room. So I walked over to Ulvida-sama's room.  
When I knocked on her room I had no response either 'Where are those two' I thought confused.  
'Maybe they where in the kitchen getting some drinks or something..' I thought while walking through the house looking for them.  
" No not here" I whispered in myself "maybe they are in the garden". So I walked towards the garden.  
When I almost was there I heard the voices of Saginuma and of the noices they're playing a game.  
When I finally was in the garden I said: " Heeii can I ask you guys something?"  
" Of course you can." Ulvida said while looking up from the game.  
" Well Hiroto and I just saw this movie where a couple of students threw a foam party at their school, so we thought why don't we do that to and we thought maybe you would like to help us.?" I told.  
"Well have you asked Hitomiko-san?" Saginumo asked.  
"Of course we did!" I said.  
"Well then we would love to!" Ulvida answered.  
"Awesome thanks guys I'll go tell Hiroto!" With that said I went looking for Hiroto.

Gazel P.O.V  
"Wel that was embarrassing" I said.  
"Kinda, but I liked what we did before that" Burn said while he leaned towards Gazel and then kissed him again.  
I tried to struggle and avoid but Burn was to fast. Then Burn tried to take of my shirt, bit I managed to escape and ran to the other corner of the room. I panted and half screaming said: "DAMN, Burn what do you want from me" 'though I ran away I did feel some kind of pleasure in my stomach. No I couldn't think that! Or.. Maybe did I do like Burn more then I thought?' I started to blush. "Oo, you know what I want." He whispered in my ear.  
But then he just walked out of the room, leav2ing me confused behind.

Heat P.O.V  
'W- what had just happened? I thought Nepper called me over to ask if should go to in town… But his eyes sparkled so beautiful in the sun, everything just happened, But when I thought about it I knew it had to happen sometime, and I can't say I didn't like it… Actually I wanted this to happen since.. wel.. forever I think.'

Nepper P.O.V  
'Why is Heat just standing there I mean we just kissed, didn't I do it right?' I thought and I panicked.  
"Well I'm gonna find Hiroto and say I'm gonna help him, will you help to?" I asked because I really wanted to leave this room. 'I think doesn't think about me the way I think about him.' And I blush.  
"What… O, yeah tell him I'll help to." Heat said when he finally came back to the real world.  
And together they went out of the room searching for Hiroto or Midorikawa.

Hiroto P.O.V  
'Oo, there's midorikawa, geez he looks like an angel walking from the garden into the kitchen with the sunlight shining him from behind.' And I started blushing.  
"Heei any luck?" I asked.  
"Yes Saginuma and Ulvida-sama will help us out, and with you?" Midorikawa asked.  
"Well.. Let's just say they are thinking about it." Hiroto said smirking.  
"Okay.." Midorikawa said with a questioning face.

Midorikawa P.O.V  
'Well that was weird.' Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
"We'll help to!" Nepper said. And I turned around.  
"Yeey, thanks guys we really need the help." I said happily.  
"Well then you'll be happy to hear Burn and I will help to." Gazel said , who walked in with a grumpy blushy face.  
"Well Midorikawa I think tis is gonna be a great party" Hiroto said while he gave me a pat on the shoulders, ' W-What was that shocking feeling when he touched me.' And I blushed.

Burn P.O.V  
'Geez this is gonna be boring, I just did it for Gazel.' I felt someone looking at me, it was Gazel and then suddenly he winked at me, and I looked shocked and blushed so I looked the other way.

* flashback *  
"O Yeah and I'm so not gonna help Hiroto!" I yelled to Gazel.  
"Wait, Burn." Gazel said.  
Then he laid his right arm on my waist and whispered in my ear: " If you'll help… Something 'pleasant' will happen to you". Then he walked away while his hands slid across my butt.  
I tensed, my eyes widend and my cheeks got a red blush, then I ran after Gazel and said: "Well if you promise I'll help the best I can."  
"The better the help the better the surprise." He whispered in my ear.  
* End of flashback *

* * *

So what is gonna happen to Burn and Gazel, how will the organisation go and what did Midorikawa feel, you'll find out if you'll keep reading the story.  
Ponytailgirl and I probably will have the next chapter in a week or less.. J  
You all like it? Then review and give us inspiration :D.


End file.
